Sumbit An OC
by Catori-Avarina
Summary: I need OC students for my Gauken fanficition. Details in the story doc. Thanks for any submissions I get! Submissions closed list posted as of April 30th:
1. Chapter 1

**Basics**

Full Name (First, Middle *optional*, Last, Nickname *optional*):

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

History:

Family:

Motto/Saying:

**Appearance**

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Skin Color:

Height:

Weight:

Makeup? (Girls only):

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings:

**Clothes**

Casual:

Formal:

Anything else?:

**Personality**

Good Qualtiies:

Neutral Qualities:

Bad Qualities:

Intelligence (1-10):

Sociable (1-10):

Describe what their half of the dorm room would look like:

Anything else?:

**At The Academy**

Any Uniform Adjustments?:

Do they like the Academy? (Y/N):

Year(1-4)?:

Electives taken(ie art, extra laungages, music, extra history or something, etc):

Do they get along withe there country?:

What do they think of their country?:

Important Relations with other countries(ie they hate so and so):

Clubs(see gauken hetalia google it if you don't know full club list):

**Lanugages**

School requires fluency in Mandrin, Arabic, French, Spanish, German and English by Graduation so make sure to put down experience level for each of these. Levels being 1 is no knowledge of language at all, 4 is the last year before being declared "fluent"

Languages fluent in (All have to know some English):

Languages with experience in and level(1-4):

**City(Select One)**

Cairo(Egypt) Ankara(Turkey) Warsaw(Poland) Bratislava(Slovakia) Helsinki(Finland) Paris(France) Naples ( ) Rome( ) Stockholm(Sweden) Reykjavik(Iceland) Copenhagen(Denmark) Bucharest(Romainia)

If you don't see a city/country you like it may already be in use by me or someone else, if you have a suggestion let me know.

~I may ask for more information if I need it. Thanks for the help and check out the first chapter, if you have read it and have any opinouns about my OCs and what yours would think of them/how the would get along those would be helpful. Not all OCs will be used, so I am sorry if I choose not to use or to use someone else's and I'm trying to keep the students limited to one human per country. ( s/9119410/1/Gauken-Academy)~


	2. OCs List

**OC Listings!**

These are the OCs I have selected for use in my fan fiction. If you don't see your OC he/she wasn't selected, I'm sorry. If your OC was not selected, it was most likely due to one or more of these three reasons.

1. Had too many people from same country and needed to choose only one or two/ the submitted character was a personified city, not a human from that city(sorry if I wasn't specific enough I kept some of those that I was able to transfer into human style)

2. Couldn't make the character work in the story

3. Wasn't enough info provided/form filled out wrong/didn't follow guidelines

Also, I forgot to write down the user names for those people who submitted so if you see your OC on this list and I don't heave your user next to it, PM me which one it is and I will update the list. (Damn auto correct! Stop combining my words!)

Thanks for all of the submissions! Here's the list.

Eona Fukomoto - Tokyo, Japan - Arrival of Tears

Kira 'Cahaya' Otoumi - Tokyo, Japan - Kamen Rider Thanatos

Aphrodite Demetrius - Athens, Greece

Lilly Rivers - Berlin, Germany - Lilly927

Anne Olivia Jackson - Prince Edward Island, Canada - IWantsRussia

Anna Fjerstad - Oslo, Norway - XxLadyOfSinxX

Alicia Indiana Powers - Sydney, Australia

Shanna Fernandes - Sydney, Australia - SoraChiistar

Danik Evan Kostolomova - Minsk, Belarus - FusososoLaugh

Catalina Marie Ruiz - Naples, - Stardust98

Neptunia De Luca - Rome, - Wandering dude 1

Astana Khayyam Marowbi - Nairobi, Kenya - SeeUChan 3

Thanks again for all submissions! And for those of you on this list I may PM you for random information if need be so that I make sure to get the character right.

OCs should show up for the first time somewhere around 8-12 depending on how long the next couple chapters end up being, and how much additional stuff is in each chapter and all that other jazz. So in other words I am completely guesstimating. And yes I stayed up until 12:01 to do this.


End file.
